Suck It Up
by PlasticTramp
Summary: Vampire Slayer Bella crosses paths with a very hot Vampire by the name of Edward Cullen at a halloween bash. Things heat up and the abnormal happens . . . Steamy lemony goodness for sure. XD For the "Things That go Bump in The night" One shot contest!
1. There Are No Words For This

**The Sandbox Presents: Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**Author: sweetdreamdebauchery**

**Story Title: **

**Rating: M**

**Vamp or Human: Vamp :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters :( but I do own the wonderful soundtrack of True Blood XD**

**Please visit the Bump C2 to find more contest entries!**

**AN: Okay guys, this is my first contest fanfic. I'm so excited :D I hope you guys like it. **

Halloween: the only holiday in the year where they would die fast enough. Where I didn't have to deal with swarms of vampires. Where killing them was so much easier.

I was a vampire hunter. Slayer, killer, death dealer. Whatever you called it, I was it. Vampires cringed at the sound of my name because I wore their fangs like earrings. Killing vampires was so easy.

But tonight, I was going after a different coven.

The Denali clan was one of the most dangerous clans of vampire's I'd ever come across. They were absolutely merciless. And this year was no different. Of course, very select humans knew about the vampires, and if they did, they died. Period. Vampires liked to act as judge, jury, and executioner. Vampires were monster's; complete monsters.

It was Halloween night, the party of the year. It was as simple as a Halloween party, like at any house party there was this night. Except this party was designed to herd humans in. The invitations read to bring everyone you know. Because Vampires were next to insatiable.

I was good at my job. So I was able to bring another V.H. with me so we could act together. She would cover me and I would attack. Because I loved the feel of their blood on my hands. The fact that they were dead, and I wasn't, said something about them. They were helpless creatures I could kill in my sleep.

Angela and I dressed in bondage. Weird? Yes, but, it concealed the fact that we wore weapons. Whips, silver chains, wooden high heels. It was all there, and barely noticeable.

Ang and I left the HQ at around nine, where the night was only just beginning. But they would all be there. They all would, and we would get them.

The club didn't have a name. It was just a dark building, the windows blacked out. For sure, there would be trap doors and rooms; they never killed people in public. They couldn't because eventually, there would be one survivor.

Ang and I paid our way in, and then met all the gothically dressed boys and girls, who were banging their heads to the God-awful music they played. Ang and I immediately blended in; we weren't the only ones dressed in bondage.

These kids made everything easier. They helped us blend in.

And the killing was already starting. Or, at least, the feeding was.

I had my sight set on a specific vampire. Tanya Denali was a cruel, vicious, dirty girl, dressed up like a Barbie; not one thing was out of place. She had two sisters, a mother and a father. And they very seldom paired up with another coven, but this year, they had. There were seven others.

There were three blonde ones, two brunettes, one lighter, caramel colored brown, and another had odd penny-colored hair. He kept to himself, just behind everyone, with a frustrated but concentrated expression. And he was looking right at me. The smaller darker haired girl, the one that looked like the pixie, touched his arm and looked at me as well. Her eyes were blank, and then she narrowed them at me, both of them ominous and glowing. I hadn't ever seen her before, but I was sure she knew what I was.

He looked so familiar, the bronze haired one. Like a vampire I'd met before, on a raid a few years ago, when I had killed nine vampires all alone It was my first raid, and I was the best out of everyone in the Hunter's Clan my father was the head of.

He, the one with the copper hair, stepped away from the group, and then disappeared. He reappeared in front of me and touched my arm lightly, making me look up into his eyes. He slammed me against the wall, and my eyes went wide. He stripped me of all my weapons, except for my shoes. He smiled, baring his shiny, bloodthirsty fangs.

"How many of you are there?" he asked, an English accent lacing his words thickly. And even though I didn't want it to happen, he made me wet. His voice was beautiful and it raised goose bumps over my skin. I kept my face indifferent, though it was hard to feign such a feeling.

"It's only me," I managed to say. My throat was burning with the contact of his cool hand. Not uncomfortable though, but very pleasurable.

"Liar," he growled lowly. I winced a little, knowing I was so close to a painful, torturous demise.

"How the fuck would you know?" I asked him. I had the urge to spit in his face, but I wasn't really in the mood to deal with an emo vampire lash out, so I kept my feelings at a low simmer instead of a flaming boil.

"I can see right through you, little girl," he said. His voice was cold and lethal. I liked it. I could tell this vampire was different, even though my hormones were telling me different, but still. Something in his cold eyes was warm, like a dim little light—

"So what? What if there are more of us? What are you going to do?" I threatened. Of course it was a completely empty threat, but still, I had to build my courage on something.

"I'll turn each and every one of you. That's worse than the death you seem to be anticipating," he said. "Or the sex you seem to think is coming. You're all so very predictable." His grin was cocky.

"Sex?" I said with a humorous laugh. "Like I would ever want to have sex with you. Or any other dead person in this room." I stared at him. He laughed. Very vibrantly, and very full of humor might I add. It was pissing me off.

He pressed his body against mine, letting me feel all the hardness of his body, the muscle that ran like steel underneath his flesh. I licked my lips, wanting to do nothing but touch his body, worship the planes of his chest, and grooves and indents of his chiseled being.

I didn't want to kill him.

Well, I did, just not as much as I did before.

"Your scent says otherwise." He leaned in forward, pressing his lips on the hollow beneath my ear. My heart rate escalated and my breathing was shallow. He breathed in deeply. His exhale tickled my skin. "You forget, little girl, that I can smell fear. Just like I can smell your desire."

He let his lips touch my skin again, and I moaned out ward, just too late before I could shut my mouth. He laughed.

"Despicable humans. When are you going to learn that you are inferior to us?" he said. "I can make you feel things you've never felt in your pathetic life." He pulled back, letting me slide to the floor.

"Never, because it's not a fact. Humans can, and will, wipe out your race, vampire," I said to him.

"You underestimate my abilities. As well as all of the abilities of every single vampire in this room. We triumph in everything over a human. We run faster, we think faster, for god sakes, some of us can lift things with our minds. Everything we do, everything we _can do_ can kill you." His voice was cocky and contemptuous, just like his grin. He flashed me his fangs. "I can kill you, and you wouldn't have had a second to contemplate about it."

"So what? Are you going to kill me?" I taunted, crossing my arms over my chest.

His face changed and he snarled. "No." A growl erupted from deep with his chest, and his red eyes made contact with mine. He sounded possessive; something had come over him, and it was ridiculous.

It was sexy.

"Okay. So can you let me go so I can do my job?"

He laughed at me again. "If you thought I was going to let you go, you just became so much more amusing." He grabbed my arm, and he took me into a dark space, where it was curtained off with sheer fabric. There was only a bed, complete with luxurious blankets and pillows, and nothing else. Through the curtains the party still continued. People danced, and drank, and let their guards down, unknowing of the danger that was lurking only a few feet away from them.

"So what are you going to do to me then? Rape me? Suck my blood? Kill me?" I asked. My voice was softer now, a little sad. Because if I died, then so would those kids.

He sighed. "I already told you I wasn't going to kill you. And raping, even for vampires, is such a vile thing to do to a woman. Or anyone for that matter." His smiled appeared. "And I won't have to force you, since you will be so very willing."

"Willing?" I said incredulous. But he was right. If he was going to push me up against the wall, I would get wet again. Not that I was dry, because just being in his presence made me ready for him.

"What's the matter Isabella," he said, "do I scare you?

Yes, I thought. "How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"I'm a vampire, Isabella-" he cut himself off "-Bella, correct? You don't like being called Isabella."

He was right. He was. And it freaked me out. Vampires were notorious for getting in your head. Was he in there in now? Did he know how gorgeous I thought he was? Or how I wanted to ravish his body?

An amused smirk appeared on his face.

Yup. He did.

"I know more things about you than you can begin to imagine."

I sighed. "Well, since you know so much about me, what about you, vampire?"

"What would you like to know? He asked. He was being too polite. He was definitely going to kill me.

"Why you're not going to kill me."

He laughed. "I like to have fun with my food. Next question." He leaned back against the wall across from me. But I didn't underestimate him, because any wrong move I would be dead in a second. I knew that; he knew that. I didn't have much time though to actually get some information from him. And devise a plan.

"How old are you?"

"Old."

I smiled. "But how old exactly?"

"Old enough to have lived in the sixteen hundreds. Possibly even earlier. Does it matter?"

"No, but . . . Wow. And you haven't tired of this stupid way-too-long life?" I asked.

He said nothing.

I waited.

And still nothing.

"What about Tanya. She's pretty," I pressed.

"Sure. But she's about as rotten as a vat of toxic waste," he sneered.

I smiled again. "Those are pretty harsh feelings, dude."

"That may be, but it certainly doesn't mean that my statement was false."

I laughed. "What? Is she bad at sex?"

"More than any other vampire I have ever met."

I laughed harder. "I don't think she would like you saying that," I said.

"Though I hate it when humans get haughty and kill my kind, that is one vampire that I do not object to you killing," he said, his voice very serious.

"Then can I?"

"Her coven would be very sad."

"And I care why?"

His voice was suddenly close, like right behind me. "Because you will not be safe."

"And you care why?"

"Because—I don't," he corrected, a lying tone to his voice.

"Liar."

"So?"

I ran out of the room, and the little black haired pixie vampire moved out of my way. I ran, as fast as I could in a pair of six inch stilettos, right at Tanya. She bared her fangs, but I took it that she was one of the vampires that didn't have a special ability, only relying on her reflexes. She wasn't that fast.

I was able to lash out my leg, stabbing her right in the heart. Rarely did I _ever _miss my target.

She crumbled to the floor, and all of the vampires just looked at me. They stared at me, and the tall blonde one, growled at me. She was menacing, but it didn't frighten me.

"Do you really think you can scare me?" I said to her, crouching low. She narrowed her eyes.

"What gives you the right to kill us, you little human bitch?" she asked.

"It's my fucking job, leech," I growled back.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled. "You know," she said, "you smell very delicious. And if Edward won't kill you, I will!"

She thought she took me off guard, but she hadn't. By running at me, I just laid flat on floor as she smashed into the wall. I laughed. The big burly one, started to come at me, but he stopped in his tracks. Edward was standing behind, his face pulled into the mask of a predator.

He was protecting _me_.

He put his hand on my arm, and took me back to the secluded room. My arm burned. I looked down and realized I was bleeding. That blonde bitch—

"Rosalie was only trying to protect the ones that saved her," Edward practically yelled.

"You mean the monsters that turned her?" I yelled back at him. "Why the hell won't you kill me already? You can see I'm a threat. You know I can kill you. Really, really, why won't you kill me?" I said.

"Because I can't!" he shouted. His eyes were darker. He was one pissed of vampire. But I was one pissed off slayer, so if he tried anything, I could defend myself.

"WHY NOT?!" I yelled at him.

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO KILL ME!" he confessed. His hand was tight around my arm, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around.

"Are you fucking serious? A vampire wants to die?" I said with a high level of incredulousness.

He nodded, his eyes closed. "You can't imagine how hard it is for a vampire to kill himself." He sighed. "You were right. I was tired of all of this. After centuries of living, it happens that I'm suicidal."

I just turned away from him, walking out of the room. He grabbed my arm, pulling my body and pressing it against his. His eyes . . . "Please?" he begged, his voice low, cracking.

I looked away from his eyes. "I won't kill you," I breathed.

"Why not?" he asked. He was mad now. "You just killed a vampire not minutes before. What's so different about me?"

"I—I don't know. I just, I can't. It would be too hard seeing you die."

"But what do you care? Were you not so ready as to kill me only a few moments ago?" he asked. His eyes softened a great deal, and I could almost see into his soul. I was always taught that vampires didn't have souls. But this one did.

"I—I can't—I just—I can't." I crushed my lips to his, his warm soft lips moving so tenderly, so slowly against mine. I felt the thump of the music on my back as I realized I was lying back on the bed. His hand was on the side of my face, holding me to him.

"I'm a vampire killer, I can't—" But he didn't let me finish my thought, because he wanted this as much as I did. My skin burned like fire as he touched me, his cool hands only making my body flush with fever. He made my desire so much stronger, so much more insanely wild, completely making my body attuned to his. His large hands went to my hip, massaging the skin there before going lower, only to rise inside of my skirt. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue passed mine, his body pressed hard against me. He hitched my leg over his hip, the feeling of his erection that much more obvious. Not so much obvious as delicious.

I pulled back and said, "Have you ever slept with a human girl?" I asked, as his kisses left fire in their wake down my neck to the swell of my breasts. I moaned again. The music was still thumping, the bass louder. I could feel it vibrate through my body. I wasn't sure how I felt about having sex with a vampire in front of all these humans.

"No," he said.

That took me by surprise. I would have thought he was a regular Casanova, treating all the ladies he killed to a little bit of ecstasy before they died.

"Not Casanova, love, but Edward Cullen." His eyes smiled and I smiled back.

He kissed me again, deeper this time, smoother, slower, much more sensual. My body ached for his to rock against me, for him to be inside of me. . . And suddenly, everything stopped. And I mean literally. When I opened my eyes and looked towards the curtain, people were in mid action. Everything was just . . . stopped.

"What? What—what did you do?" I asked him.

"I stopped time." His grin was contemptuous again.

"How?"

He shrugged. "I forget humans are so obtuse at times," he muttered. It's one of my abilities. It comes at good use," he said.

Before I could say anything, his lips were back on mine, kissing me so carefully, like I'd never been kissed before. It was so quiet, I could hear our breathing. I could hear when he sucked on my skin, when he inhaled my scent, memorizing.

But he was a vampire. I had to kill him, because it went against everything I'd ever believed in. But he kissed me so well, so good . . . I couldn't help but want it.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You talk too much Isabella," he said. "Can I just fuck you and get everything over with?"

His hand slipped under my skirt, and I couldn't help but moan. He dragged my panties down my legs, tossing them to the side. He flicked my clit a few times, and then slipped a finger inside, curling it in a "come hither" manner. I squirmed under him for a minute, wanting more than just his fingers.

"Is that good?" he asked lowly. "Do you like this?" his lips were at my ear, his voice coarse with arousal.

"Yes," I breathed. "Please, I need . . ." I just trailed off, not wanting to say it. Not wanting to admit that he was right the entire time.

"What do you need Isabella?" he asked. His voice was low and dangerous, completely dripping of pure sex.

"You," I choked out.

"Good." And then he leaned down to kiss my neck, placing small wet kisses along my skin, sinking his sharp teeth inside.

I screamed for only a second, and then everything went hazy. A good, _high_, hazy, and I just sat back and relaxed as he took blood from me, enjoying the feeling of that first bite. I fell limp, but all the feelings were suddenly heightened. He was still touching me, and I bucked my hips to his hand, wanting so much all at the same time. He growled lowly as I cried out for him.

"Right . . . there!" I moved my hips in tandem with his hand, bringing me to an orgasm so amazing, I didn't think feelings like that existed. Something burned down deeply, and tightened, as I lifted my hips. I rubbed the little nub of nerves, coming so hard; Edward growled and bit me again, in a different place. I panted, holding his head to my neck, letting him drink deeply from me. He grunted as he drank; only proceeding to make me ready for him, for the sex I knew was coming. I came down from my high, but only a little, relaxed more than anything.

I closed my eyes, and then I felt him pull away from my neck, and then something wet was thrust to my mouth. I opened my eyes to find it was his wrist, offering me blood. He was panting, his eyes glowing a crazy, almost ominous red as he stared at me. His eyes were so filled with blatant desire. I shivered. I was weak.

"Take it or you'll die," he said slowly. I drew my tongue over the wound, latching on my lips to suck hard and furiously. He tasted so good. So it took me a while to actually listen to him when he told me I'd had enough. He pulled his hand away, licking his wrist. He kissed me lightly again, his lips so sweet and soft, his body hard against mine, pure muscle I was afraid I wouldn't be able to handle.

He groaned and pulled away.

But then everything seemed to fall into place as I could swear that he said that he loved me, but everything seemed to fade.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

I woke up with a rough start, my body feeling oddly like air. It was like a night after good sex, except I was wearing a dress. And all I wanted to do was rip it off and fuck the first man I saw.

But it was him. The vampire. I felt a strange pull to him, and he stood there, his arms at his side, looking as sexy as any man could ever get. He was dressed in all black, something I hadn't noticed before, making his pale skin so much more white than gold. But he was beautiful, and alluring, and I could see it in his eyes that he wanted me. I could see my reflection in his eyes and I knew why.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I pressed my lips to his. Electricity sparked through us, crackled like insane static, but it didn't matter since we ignored it. The thumping of the bass was strong through my veins, his blood running through my heart, and the smell of sex and blood was in the air. Except the smell of sex was coming from me. And why shouldn't it when the man I was kissing looked the way he did?

Nothing seemed taboo anymore. If he wanted me against this wall, then, shit, he would have me. And in any way he pleased. I wasn't a picky girl.

Edward lifted me up by my thighs, the touch of his warm hands against mine so hot, it made me feel like I was going to leak out of the panties I was wearing. The music was still pumping and it fueled my adrenaline and my desire to do something completely different than anything I had ever done.

Edward pushed my dress up with a gentle touch, because in retrospect, I was a born again virgin. I wasn't really one. But he was being gentle with me. It turned out I wasn't wearing underwear, so it was easy for Edward to touch me, drive his fingers into me, bring me to the edge only to just back off. He was so skilled, so agile in what he did to me. How he kissed me, the way his body pressed against mine, the way he just looked at me and said nothing; the look of his eyes conveyed everything.

He pushed down my dress, so he exposed my breasts, just him looking at them made my nipples turn into hard peaks. He placed his hands over them, squeezing them while looking directly into my eyes. A harsh shudder ran through my body and I just closed my eyes, letting myself feel. He pressed his chest against mine, and then placed both hands on the side of my face, kissing me hard and deliciously. I was ready for him. I had been ready all night. This was what I had been waiting for my entire life. I was born for him. I knew that. I couldn't hate him because he was a vampire, but only hate myself for wanting to hate such a beautiful person.

I reached between us, unbuckling his belt and pushing down his boxers and jeans with my feet, I took his hard length in my hand, feeling the music vibrate throughout his flesh, his raging hard flesh.

I guided him to my entrance, and he buried himself to the hilt, his body completing mine so fully. I groaned as I felt him move slightly. And then he began to thrust, slowly at first, making measured movements until I was comfortable with him inside of me. And then were both a heated thrusting mess, both of us working together, slamming hips against his, feeling the smacking of flesh rather than hearing it. He glided so easily inside of me, his body so attuned to my every movement, my every breath. I thrust my hips hard to meet his, wanting to feel him that deep inside me. Wanting to feel him come into me like I knew he was supposed to.

He burrowed his head against my neck, one hand on my ass, the other on the wall. "Mon dieu vous êtes si serrée," he groaned. I'd never been spoken to in French, but it was so very decidedly sexy, even though I had no clue what he was saying. I ground harder into him getting the friction I was looking for.

I sighed and held onto him, digging my nails into his back. "Vous êtes mienne," he growled. French must have been his first language. Not that I minded at all.

"Je vous aime, Isabella." He moved harsher, harder. "Come with me."

"I—I need . . ."

He slipped his hand between us, rubbing at the sensitive nub. He rubbed hard and fast, making me come. And I did, harder than I had ever in my life. He bit me again, and it was like our souls connected. My teeth contracted, sliding down from my gums slowly. He spilled his hot seed into me and I cried out his name, wanting everyone to know that I belonged to him. He was my maker, my lover.

My love. And I couldn't help but want to love him. Not when we connected so fucking deeply. This was—this was love. Or at least the beginning of it. But I knew love when I saw it and this was it.

"Edward," I panted. "That was perfect," I said.

"I love you."

I stared at him. "Really?" I whispered. "How could you love me if you barely know me?"

"Were you here at all during the entire last half an hour?" he growled. "You're mine. And no one else's. And that's all there is to it. Nothing else matters but you, my sweet _belleza._"

I smiled. "What does that mean?"

"It's Spanish for beauty," he said to me. He moved slightly and I moaned, feeling him get hard again inside.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Since the first time I saw you at the raid when you were only seventeen years old," he said.

"What raid? I killed all the vampires there," I said.

He just grinned. "I was there. Watching you."

"Wow, you remembered that?" I asked. "that was a long time ago."

"Of course. It's hard to forget that beautiful face, and skilled body. You killed eight vampires that night," he said sadly.

"Nine," I admitted. "There were nine vampires there. I killed them all," I said confused.

He shook his head. "You missed my heart," he said softly.

I gasped. "That was you?" I said. I touched his face, kissing him all over. The fact that there was a possibility that he could have been dead now was making me sick.

He nodded. "But it's okay," he said. He ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, letting a stubborn tear leak from them.

"I almost killed you," I said softly.

"Look at me," he said. I looked up through my eyelashes seeing him grin playfully. "It's in the past. And it doesn't make me love you any less." He kissed me again.

He put me down on the floor, helping me fix my dress so it covered my taboo body parts. He kissed me again.

"Je vous aimerai pour une éternité," he said to me.

"What does that mean?" I whispered against his lips.

"It means I will love you for an eternity," he whispered back.

He pulled away and his smile turned wry. "Are you ready to hunt?"

And I realized, without a sickening churn of my stomach, and I smiled just a mischievously. I nodded. "Yes, I do."

And I realized why the vampires had parties like this. Not to torture humans, but to survive. And we did feed, all on willing donors who liked the feel of the bite. Liked the toxins that made them higher than any drug that humans have managed to create. Drugs like that were senseless.

The taste of blood was intoxicating to me, and I couldn't help but want more. I wanted a lot of it. I was a new born vampire acting solely on impulses, instincts. And even though I remembered being a slayer, I couldn't help but still not know what to do. But it didn't matter anymore, not when the scent of blood and sex and desire was so strong in the air. Everything just drew me to it. The life, the reflexes, the ability to move things with my mind. It was possible, even though I hadn't thought it was.

Edward helped me, of course, until I got the hang of it. Which took years, because I wasn't a quick learner, and honestly, most of what we did was hunt and fuck. More fucking than hunting anyway, because that was simply what we were. Primal, sexual creatures with cravings for drops of life. And then that was it. I was a vampire, the one thing I used to hate most in my life, and now I was one of them. I had friends and family and a lover who didn't hate, me, but loved me for saving Edward. All I did was not kill him, but it was so much more than that because . . . it just was. My life had just begun, but it was so very complete.

Edward lived with me for an eternity and longer, and that was the end of the story. Surely, it was only the beginning, but it was like a treat to me but a trick to my old, close-minded family. It wasn't hard to watch them die, not with Edward so very close to me, teaching me things humans can't even think about grasping.

In any case, that night, our first encounter . . . it was unforgettable.

Happy Halloween. Sometimes, you just get the unexpected.

Possibly in the form of a very old, hot, fucking sexy, young looking vampire.

With excellent fucking skills and great taste in music.

That's if you're lucky. If you're not, then well, eat your candy and suck it up.

**Well there you go. There's my second one-shot about Halloween. This one is better than the other one, I think. But here you are.**

**Thanks to **_xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx _**for beta-ing!**

**BTW: "_Mon dieu vous êtes si serrée" _means "My God you are so tight." **

**_"vous êtes mienne" _****means "You are mine."**

**_"Je vous aime"_**** means "I love you"**

**Thanks a lot to** _Salen Kaiba _**for the French corrections. :)**

**Happy Halloween my Peeps! ^_^ **

**But, if you just happen to meet a vampire, possibly in the form of a very old, hot, fucking sexy, young looking vampire, send him my way. Just so he can bite, and I'll send him back XD **

**But even better, I'd like a review, so don't hesitate.**

**XOXOXO**

**Jess **


	2. Author's Note

Hello readers! :)

Changed my name! Again, I know. But this one is going to stick. I changed it because I had so many different usernames for all my online crap so I changed it all to LetsMakePoison, only because I love Lady Gaga and in the "Telephone" video she has a little segamnt where she makes poison . . . and thus my name was inspried. So yes.

And Also.

I have a new story up. It's called _Whisper Sweet Nothings. _It's bascally all the lemons, one-shots, and fluff I can't put into my stories, but they keep me awake at night, so . . . the first chapter is a lemon. I thought some of you smut lovers might be enticed to read that. So don't forget to review. :)

And for my Serious Impulse readers:

Sorry about the death threats. If you want to review, go on and do it! (Please! :)) but if you don't, I'm not holding anything against you. But let me remind you that this story was written in advance, so things are already set on what's going to happen. However, thanks for reading and reviewing. It is very much appreciated!

Alright. That's enough of my incessat ranting and stuff :)

Follow me on Twitter for updates and junk of fanfiction and all that gooey goodness. I might even post sneak peaks to next chapters.

And now. Question of the day (if you choose to answer):

If you could be any television show character, what would it be? I think I'd like to be Azula, from Avatar: the Last Airbender. She's pretty badass.

PM me, direct message me on twitter, or even email me if you want! :)

Alright! Byee.

(I look forward to reading your answers.)


End file.
